The Master Of Disaster
by solarflarewind
Summary: After an attempted assassination, Ratchet and Clank embark on another adventure. Just like any adventure, sacrafices are made, trust is abused,and conflicts clash. The only diffrence is that there won't be a happy ending in this story.....Please RR
1. Presense Of An Assassin

_This is my first fanfic, so reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I do not own any Ratchet and Clank characters, but I do own the OC's._

* * *

Presence of an Assassin

7:17 AM, Perilous Plateau, Planet Veldin

"Ratchet… Hey …Ratchet!" shouted an anonymous voice in the dark. "Wha-, is it already time to-", before the dreary voice can finish his sentence, a loud noise erupted from an alarm clock. The sound of broadcasting news filled the Lombax's head, and as a reaction, the lombax slams his fist on the snooze button. Then radioed flickered back on, and in crackled an eerie voice, "who wants a hygenator…" Clank, unplugged the apparently broken alarm clock, and glanced at Ratchet who was rubbing his sleep-deprived eyes. "What now"? The Lombax Irritably asked, "I thought we decided on taking a vacation after all the Dreadzone crap we went thro". Clank optimistically pointed at the calendar behind him, Ratchet took a double take at the calendar and spat out, "Reelection day, I promised Sasha I'd be there!" He jumped out of the bed and attacked his closet. He jumped out wearing nothing but boxer's and the part's of his tuxedo over his shoulder. Ratchet ran out neglecting to fix his bed and to brush his teeth. As soon as Ratchet busted out of his new condo he headed for his ship, with Clank at his heel is carrying a metal suite case. The cockpit door's open, in they jumped, and the Cockpits door closed. The ship came to life, data about the ships condition was being presented on vivid LCD screens. Ratchet flicked on autopilot and selected a destination. Now the ship rose and Ratchet took a glance at his new condo. He remembered the time when his garage at Kyzill plateau exploded when he was trying out a newly upgrade rocket launcher, for gadgetron. He was foolish for leaving a crate of flammable explosive's outside the garage's gas pipelines, and so it was caught in the blast radius. Clank snapped Ratchet out of his trance and realized he managed to slip into his tux.

The ship now was on the confines of space, zipping toward Planet Kerwan. After realizing, he forgot to brush his teeth he popped in some breath mints into his mouth he found from within the glove compartment. Clank was busy watching the news. "I really want to start this vacation off smoothly." Ratchet said. "Don't worry Ratchet; based on these statistics they are displaying on the news, crime rate significantly went down." Clank replied as he turned off the holovid. After they entered the atmosphere of Kerwan, the first thing they spotted was a large city. After they parked their ship in the isolated part of the parking lot, they hopped out and sprinted towards the densely populated side of the Metropolis. Ratchet estimated at least a half of the planet's population is here to see the reelection ceremony of Sasha's father. Ratchet and Clank then took a Hub-Cab to reach the center of the city, where there was a large platform where the Galactic President's speech is going to be heard. After hopping out of the hub-cab and on, the platform Cheer's from the Crowd was chanting the names of the heroic duo. The cheers continue to Increase when everyone spotted the GP's Limo. After getting out and shaking hands with the advisor of Kerwan, he walked up to the platform. Sasha was seen coming out of the Limo and went behind the curtains. Ratchet followed her, to the back of the stage. He saw a mass amount of people scurrying about behind stage to make sure everyone is in place for the ceremony. Sasha tapped Ratchet on the back and smiled, "Nice to see you in a suit for once," Sasha remarked still wearing her militia attire. Ratchet rolled his emerald glistening eyes and gestured towards seats that were the closest to the platform. Ratchet sat in between with Clank and Sasha. Trumpets blared as the advisor of Kerwan went up on the platform. He raised his hand and the clamor seized. The advisor was a pudgy fat man, and had a little resemblance of Al, except he had five fingers and his hair was white. He donned a flash silver suit held a cane in one hand. Then the advisor spoke in a shrill voice: "Today, we are celebrating many events". The reelection is about to take place, At night we celebrate the planets full revolution, and Starring today until the end of month is Labor Month, which means no more taxes for a whole month!" The crowds cheered at the mention of tax-free month.

Then Ratchet zoned out as the advisor started to preach on his "contributions" to his home planet. Ratchet spotted Sasha's father, fumbling thro papers on his stand. It seems as though he was trying to memorize his speech. Ratchet then felt a disturbance in the air; he could have sworn he heard… "_No way_," Ratchet thought. "This place is heavily guarded with the tightest security", Clank reassured. Ratchet turned and smiled to his friend who just caught sight of the look of worry in his face. Still, he glanced at Sasha who was punching in keys at her PDA. He still had some doubt about the security around the city. Just then, his ears flickered up when he heard the faint clicking noise. It sounded like some one was loading a Flux. He can tell as it made a same familiar noise his flux's makes when he zooms with his scope. He cannot help but feel that there is a presence of an assassin nearby…

* * *

_Thanks for reading, although I didn't like how this chapter came out. Don't forget to review, I'll use some of the criticism on this review as guidelines for my next chapther._


	2. The Magnificent Mistake

Next chapter is up and some changes have been made. I do not want to be repetitive when I say it so it will be my last time, Insomniac Owns Ratchet and Clank. I own the OC's. This chapter was a little tricky to make. I am going to introduce my first made up characters and at the same time try to make sense of their intentions during the assassination. Beware, little bit of cussing is involved. Enjoy, and do not forget to Review.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_The Magnificent Mistake_**

While Ratchet and Clank were in the assembly, two mercenaries were arguing with the rangers in the security booth.

"What do you mean you won't let us supervise the galactic president's speech," Angrily questioned a black furred lombax. He was about the same size as Ratchet, and was sporting a red Dreadzone armor with flaring red eyes to boot. Beside him stood an albino, orange eyed, lombax who was void of the argument that was taking place. He wearing an orange Dreadzone armor and was two heads taller than then Ratchet.

"Sorry Razor, we have enough security as it is.," replied a ranger. Razor sighed and glanced at his albino mercenary partner.

"Let's leave Quicksilver", Razor said as he approached the door.

Quicksilver broke out of his trance and started stretching. "It's about time, I am starving", said Quicksilver.

Just then, a radio console was receiving a transmission. "Attention all units, attention all units, we have a code four disturbance in the area," a feminine like voice informed. One of the rangers near by the console clicked on the radio's intercom button.

"What's the situation dispatch", the ranger asked.

"A near by witness claims to witness several blargs and Tyrrinoids carrying flux rifles and vaporizers. Last known location, Lennox avenue, a few blocks off the GP's assembly," Informed dispatch.

"Is that all the info you have on the suspects", the ranger anxiously asked.

"We just received more info from a caller. He reported that he was assaulted and his van was hijacked. We are uploading the license plate number to you as we speak", answered dispatch.

"We are on our way ASAP," The ranger replied.

"That's a negative", responded dispatch. "We need more proper authority to take care of the situation. The supervisor has been contacted by Mission Control and has requested the use of the hired mercenaries."

"10-4", replied the ranger. The ease-dropping lombaxes both exchanged glances and flashed grins. "Alright, we might need your assistance after all. Here take these gadget belts and quick select watches, the coordinates have been downloaded to your quick select devices and so is your objective", the ranger explained as he tossed the duo their gadget belt and watch. Then the ranger turned around to swipe two binoculars off his desk and turned around, "and I almost forgot-". The ranger just caught sight of the door closing, and then heard the familiar sound of his hover car turning on. The ranger ran out of the door and saw it was too late. His green rectangular hover car was already fading with distance. "WAIT, WAIT! You for got these genetic tracking binoculars! I also don't have insurance on my hover car!" The ranger yelled as he waved the gadgets.

A fellow ranger came out of the security booth. "Don't tell me you spilled oil on you hover car's communicator again." he replied.

The ranger then ran back inside the security booth and tossed the binoculars on the table. As the gadgets clattered across the table, his fellow ranger also came inside rubbing his metallic head.

"Hey K-9, watch out for that-", but it was too late. The frantic ranger knocked over a coffee cup and it's steamy contents splashed out on to the radio console. Now his only hopes of contacting the mercenaries was displaying a firework show of electricity.

"Whose coffee was this", K-9 demanded in a threatening tone.

_**-MEAN WHILE-**_

After negotiating with the witnesses and tracking the van with the satellite tracker, they finally found a van with the matching license plate number. The van was white and had fresh holes of plasma bullet holes on its right side.

"Well this must be it", Razor replied as he got out of K-9's hover car. They approached the van inspecting it from the inside and out. "Nothing, you find anything Quicksilver," Razor asked.

"Yeah some food", Quicksilver said as he popped out of the drivers seat munching on a chocolate bar.

Razor noticed dark silhouettes moving on the rooftop of an abandoned hospital. "Let's hit the rooftops", Razor said as a hyper-shot shape shifted in to his hands. They both shot at a statue of a nanotech orb that was at the corner of the building and were hoisted up to the top.

After Quicksilver swallowed the remains of the bar, he caught a glimpse of Razor scanning the rooftop.

"Looking for anything in particular", replied Quicksilver.

"I thought I saw something up here," responded Razor. Then they heard the uproar of cheers near by. Several minuets later, the mercenaries were perched on the rooftop of an office building looking down at the assembly. The Galactic President was speaking and the advisor of Kerwan was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn, I think we must've left the genetic tracking binoculars at the security booth", Razor said as he was fumbling through each pocket of his gadget belt. "Eh, I'll just use the Flux Rifle's scope," the red eyed lombax replied as a sniper rifle shape shifted in his hands. He scanned the crowd, looking for any Indication of trouble. "Well, well, looks like the galactic hero is in the house, thought Razor as he spotted Ratchet. Then he zooms in on the Galactic president's face, and found a red dot was moving across his forehead back and forth.

"SHAZAM!", Quicksilver shouted. Jolted by Quicksilver sudden outburst he accidentally presses the trigger and stream of Ionized plasma shot out of the nozzle of the rifle. It was as though time has stopped, the Galactic President was crouching down on the floor holding his solar plexus. The president's daughter was running ran over to her father and tried to comfort him. Then an Intense uproar broke out of the audience. The clamoring citizens were running , screaming, calling out their love ones, and panicking to their hover cars.

"For a trained mercenary that was a pretty stupid move!" Razor angrily said in an incensed tone as he elbowed Quicksilver in the stomach. Quicksilver jabbed his thumb over to the opposite side of the street. There was a pair of Blargs and a pair of Tyrranoids on the balcony of a hotel waving at them with appreciation. Just then, a red rocket flare flew up and destroyed the balcony, making all of them fall down to their demise. Razor and Quicksilver turned their heads to the origin of the rocket blast and saw a angry Ratchet trying to maneuver his way through the turbulent crowd.

"Looks like we're fugitives", Razor said as he plucked out a Intercom from his ear and crushed it with his hands. Quicksilver did the same and then they both broke off into a sprint. "Quicksilver look for some means of transportation to help get us off this planet" said Razor. Quicksilver jumped off the building and dived into the parking lot of the office building. "Looks like I have to distract Ratchet", Razor thought. Razor dived into an alley way and Ratchet was hot on his heels. Just then at the end of the long alley way was a river of panicking civilians.

"Ratchet, I think we should consider to fall back", Clank chirped up.

"And why's that", Ratchet huffed out.

"We can't risk using any of our arsenal, we have to avoid civilian casualties", Clank answered.

"Well, I'll guess I'll have to stick to my wrench", Ratchet replied. As they reach the end of the alleyway, Ratchet was stunned at what he saw. Razor, executed a couple of flips and cartwheels to generate enough momentum to jump at a great height. Then after the apex of his jump, he somersaulted three times in his descent. He then hopped off the shoulders of civilians, as he if he was hopping from stone to stone in a surging river.

"Hey!" Was the response of the panicking civilians running down the streets. Then Razor landed on his feet, dropped a EMP grenade on the sidewalk floor, and sprinted into another alleyway. Ratchet utilized his heli-pack to get across the turbulent stream of panicking civilians. As he landed on the side walk a blast of electric magnetic pulse surged up his body. Ratchet's weapons were all offline and Clank was out of commission. Lying on the floor in his tattered tuxedo, he realized this was no ordinary lombax. He is definitely trained in the art of evasion. Ratchet decided to turn back and see if he can assist some of the rangers with crowd control.

Meanwhile Razor was sprinting glancing back every now and then to make sure he was making some distance between Ratchet and himself. Just then, a door in front of him flew opened up and he slammed right into it. Razor was sprawled out on the floor, knocked out. Then from the darkness inside the door, furry white arms erected out of the blackness and grab hold of Razors legs. Dragging him in and the door slamming the door shut. Razor, rubbing his head and flicked on a light switch. There in front of him he saw Quicksilver wearing worn-out robe garments that had a dark greenish color, fumbling through a knap-sack he apparently stole.

"Change", replied as he tossed yellow garments at Razor.

Couples of minuets later the two Lombaxes were sneaking around a nearby asylum and spotted people with mental disabilities waiting in line in front of a bus.

"I rather take the risk of hijacking a vehicle", Quicksilver said.

"I am glad you didn't have time to obtain one, there's way too many people who can spot us", Razor replied. "The only thing that is troubling me is my disguise."

"Hey why are you complaining, at least yours isn't covered in shit stains", Quicksilver said in disgust.

"Why should you be disgusted, your mind is filled with it," Razor sniggered.

"Hey, you're nothing but a $$hole, a bitchy, Ignorant, fucking, $$hole," Quicksilver slurred.

"And I am not your mirror", Razor said straight out.

Their quarrel paused when a Snivelak lizard thug was shouting, "NO"! Razor and Quicksilver glanced at medical robot assistants trying to force a lizard man in. After subduing him with tranquilizer darts, they threw him in and glanced at the two Lombaxes.

"Quick, act like a retard", Quicksilver muttered.

"Well that wouldn't be to hard for you to do", Razor remarked. Before Quicksilver can exchange words, the robot medical assistants shouted,

"Do we have to do the same to you?"

"No sir, we'll get in." Quicksilver responded. As they walk towards the bus, they tightened their grips on the strap of their grey knap-sack, hoping they won't bother questioning their belongings.The silver robots glared at them intensely, their eyes focusing in on their Knap-sack. Then their attention averted towards an aridian man streaking in front of the asylum and hallucinating. Razor and Quicksilver walked up the steps and took nervous glances at a fat bus driver who, in Return glared at them suspiciously. As they walked down the aisle, they spotted the subdued lizard thug, restraint in his seat, snoozing fast a sleep. Most of the mentally disabled were applauding the streaking aridian man, who was eluding the grasp of the medical assistant robots. They walked on towards the back of the bus and sat across from a blue-skinned woman who wore rundown, shabby brown clothing. She glanced through her red bangs, her glacial start locking into their eyes. The applause ceased and turn into boo's as the aridian man was being pelted by tranquilizers. The bus then started to ascend and move an increasing speed rate. The mentally disabled busied themselves with word puzzles and food they packed in their bags. Quicksilver then looked at the blue-skinned woman.

"So, ugh, where you from", Quicksilver asked.

"Planet Olantis, Gorda City", replied the olantian woman as her facial expression changed into a relaxed one.

"So what are you in for", Quicksilver casually asked.

"I am a prostitute, and I couldn't get enough of it," she replied with out hinting any shame.  
"What about you two cuties" She questioned playfully.

"This is Hector", he said pointing at the black red eyed Lombax who was reading an astronomy magazine. "And my name is, ehhh, Thomas Thunder, I am here because I can't think too well," Quicksilver bluffed. "And Raz, err, I mean Hector is here because he's gay." Razor did not attempt to Intervene in the conversation.

"Thomas Thunder, sounds like you can make a lot of noise." She said as she licked her lips. She tried to seduce him by fumbling in her breast pocket to pull out a cigar. "How rude of me not to tell you my name. The name is Stellar", she advertised.

"And I am not Interested", Quicksilver remarked as he positioned his knap-sack as a pillow and rested his head. "So, any Idea where we're headed", Quicksilver asked Razor.

"We are headed towards a rehabilitation center on the other side of the planet", Razor responded. Quicksilver stared out of the window, at the nighttime sky. Every now and then, a cough or the ruffles of papers would be heard. Quicksilver glimpsed at stellar who was reading a sex magazine and glanced at Razor who was reading the tour guide of the road trip. The hum of the Bus's engine lured Quicksilver into deep slumber… -

* * *

_This chapter focused in a littler more on the OC's rather than Ratchet and Clank. So know you see what has happened. Two well trained mercanries accidently assissinated the Galactic President, and now are on the run. Yeah, this chapter came out way better thanks to the assistance of writing feind and Jekkal. Please don't forget to Rate and Reveiw._


End file.
